Encounter
by Saber Knight
Summary: A simple encounter in the Kinoshita Household where Yuuko catches sight of her brother fresh out of the shower on her way to go 'appropriate' some pudding.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Baka to Test.**

**A/N: I apologize for my inactivity.**

* * *

It's Sunday, late in the evening when Yuuko was walking from her room to the stairs on the second floor of the house she and her twin brother live in together. Dinner had been a little while ago, and she was feeling hungry for a snack, so she had decided to head on downstairs and see if that pudding was still in the refrigerator. She's pretty sure that it's Hideyoshi's; but, like the saying she had in their house, what's his is hers, whether he likes it or not.

Just as she was nearing the stairs, the bathroom door opened and out stepped her brother, the white towel wrapped around his entire body and his damp hair freely falling down without the restraint of his hairclips. The towel was all he had on and his bare, slender shoulders were visible along with his legs. There was also a shine about him that one could only have right after getting out of the shower, a shine that made him seem even more beautiful. To anyone else, his appearance would be _captivating_.

Hideyoshi looked over at her, smiling. "Aneue, are you heading downstairs?" It was a beautiful smile, one that made him even more captivating.

But to her, his appearance just _ticked _her off.

For one, why does he look so beautiful that it makes her blush in embarrassment. For two, why is it that he makes her envious of how he looks? It's not right; she's getting jealous of a boy! And for three, why does he have the towel wrapped entirely around his body? Isn't he a guy!? She knows that he is; she's seen what's between his legs!

"Why is your towel wrapped around your body like a girl's?" Yuuko bluntly asked, narrowing her eyes at her brother, clearly irritated.  
Hideyoshi looked surprised for a moment at her question before he recovered, looking directly into her eyes. "Well, it'd be embarrassing if I didn't, Aneue."  
"But you're a guy!" She leaned forward, both of her hands going to her hips.  
"Yes, I am." He had on his poker face by now, something he doesn't usually have on at home... except for these kind of situations.

Yuuko stared into his eyes while her brother stared right back into hers; and it would have gone on longer, but her patience was already thin. "Then you should have it around your waist!"

"I-" Before he could continue, Yuuko stepped forward, grabbed the towel, and ripped it off of him. As his face went up in flames, she stepped backwards, out of reach, forcing Hideyoshi to hurriedly cover both his crotch and his chest. "A-Aneue!" He cried out as he got down on his knees, trying to cover himself as best as he could.

Looking at his feminine reaction, the girl was just far too embarrassed to feel anymore irritation at him for acting like such a girl. Yuuko slightly averted her eyes away from his naked body, the tips of her ears burning red as she held up the towel. "Hi-Hideyoshi, if you promise to wrap it around your chest, I'll hand you back your towel." She smiled at him, the smile anything _but _friendly. "I trust you know what happens if you refuse."

"Aneue!" Hideyoshi exclaimed, his face burning so red that it couldn't get any redder. He looked right and left before looking down, his hands tightening against himself as he nodded a very subtle nod. "J-just... this once..."

Yuuko grinned as she held out the towel to him. "Here."  
"Don't look." Hideyoshi said as he took the towel.  
"Why does it matter? I saw you naked just the other day." Despite her sigh, she did look away.  
"That was months ago!"

Hideyoshi sighed, the towel in his hand as he stood up and turned away from his sister for added privacy. He wrapped the towel around his waist, making sure it was secure and wouldn't fall before he turned back to his sister, unconsciously bringing his arm up to cover his chest. "I'm finished."

Yuuko looked back at him. "Lower your arm, dearest brother."  
With his face still as red as before, he did as she demanded.

Now, with no obstruction obstructing her view, Yuuko studied her twin's appearance. The towel was now only around his waist, just like a guy's should be. Her eyes went up from there, tracing up from his slender naval and to his rather feminine-looking flat chest; and from there her eyes went up to his face. She couldn't help but to think that, with his hair down like this, he looks just like her after a shower.

Even their body figure is the same...

_Wait..._

_He looks just like me..._

Hideyoshi took an embarrassed step back and almost raised his arms when Yuuko started to stare at his chest, her face growing darker and darker.

_Just like me... but with a _flat _chest..._

She didn't want to imagine herself having a _flat_ chest.

Yuuko quickly stepped forward and placed her hands on Hideyoshi's bare shoulders, her brother almost crying in surprise at her sudden action. His face paled as she glared into his eyes. "Hideyoshi, don't ever wear your towel around your waist again." Her voice was loud, clear, and commanding.

_Eh...? _Hideyoshi was thoroughly confused. "Aneue, but you're the one who-"  
"Are you talking back to your big sister?"  
He gulped. "I-I'll do as you say, Aneue."  
"Good."

Yuuko released him and stood back with her arms crossed as he wrapped the towel around his entire body, feeling much less embarrassed and exposed once he was properly covered. He's a guy, yes, but it's still embarrassing to show off his chest. "Is this good?"

She looked back at him and nodded. "Yeah, that's good." Yuuko was about to start on her way downstairs, but remembered what Hideyoshi had asked before everything with the towel. "Oh, yeah, you asked if I was heading downstairs." She stated, looking over at him to see if he had anything to add.

Hideyoshi nodded. "Yes. If you were, I was going to ask you if you could bring me the pudding in the refrigerator. I'm a little hungry and-"  
The very slight narrowing of her eyes was all he needed to know.  
"You're hungry too, sis?" He asked with an uneasy smile.  
"Yeah, I am."

Hideyoshi softly sighed, but a smile soon lit up his face. "We can split it in half, then."

"Alright." Yuuko relented, despite having wanted it all to herself. Hideyoshi is pretty stubborn when it comes to his pudding, stubborn enough to make her not want to fight him over it. Stealing it when he's clueless is one thing, but a direct confrontation is another.

"I'll be down after I get dressed." He said as he made way for his room.  
"I'll wait for you." She said as she started downstairs.

After Hideyoshi got changed into his pajamas, the twins ate their pudding rather peacefully.


End file.
